Onyx (Amber
Appearance Short, slightly chubby stature. Light gray skin. Short, untidy black hair that reaches her shoulders. Dusty-reddish-brown midriff halter top, Dark brown jeans, 'biker' jacket, fingerless gloves and combat boots. She has shiny black eyes and pupils that look like onyx gemstones. Gargoyle As a gargoyle, her figure is more statuesque, she has rough skin, her entire figure is relatively larger, her hair is lighter, and she doesn't wear shoes. She has bat-like wings that can only carry her for a short amount of time. She also has horns and a moderately-sized and spiky tail. At night, her eyes glow yellow, and if she falls asleep or anything of that sort, she begins to turn to stone. She also has fangs and claws, but they aren't very noticeable. Personality Onyx is serious, somewhat smart, and strong. She's often sarcastic and somewhat headstrong. She doesn't give up easily, and doesn't take insults in a peaceful way. She's a fighter, not as peaceful as Amber generally is. She has a lot of negative energy. She is somewhat smarter than Amber. Abilities *'Strength' Onyx is exceedingly strong. She's like an ant, she can lift around-what is it- 10 times her own weight I believe. She can also punch with the force of a freight train. IT'S NOT OP! *'Nunchaku' Her gem weapon. They are like traditional nunchucks, but with hidden blades. She is an expert at using them. *Stubborn **She does not give up easily, and USUALLY does not back down from a challenge. *'Earthshaker' **Onyx can cause small tremors with enough force. *Resistance **She is a little more resistant to some attacks *'Gargoyle' ** As a gargoyle, she is stronger, heavier, and more durable. She can sense if the base is being attacked, or if any damage has come to the base. But she can't tell minor damage from major damage, and it feels like an invisible tether. She is also louder and slower due to kind of being made of rock, sinking like a rock and turning to stone when she sleeps. She is weaker to the cold and cannot swim. She tries to hide the fact she is a gargoyle, and no one knows directly that she is. Relationships 'Amber ' She often is annoyed by Amber's carefree nature, but she's actually jealous that Amber can live without a single care. Onyx cares greatly for Amber, but she won't admit it. She tries to maintain her hotheaded reputation. She is worried that because she refuses to admit they are in a relationship, Amber will leave her. She doesn't know what she would do if Amber were to leave, because she doesn't want to think about it. She loves Amber, and won't do any PDAs-- only when no one is watching will Onyx hug Amber back-- she doesn't want to admit Amber and her are in a relationship, but she wants Amber to at least feel that there is a relationship. 'Labradorite' When Amber and Onyx still lived in homeworld, Labradorite had a crush on Amber. So, you know, love triangle sort of thing, and, for a time, she was with Amittee, until a particularly nasty fight with Onyx drove her away. It's complicated. Trivia *Onyx is mildly allergic to cats *There was once an incident in which Amber put two cups of sugar in Onyx's coffee, and it was utter chaos. The moral of this story? Don't mess with Onyx's coffee. * Enissophobia. * Originally, there were no plans for Amber and Onyx to have a romantic relationship. * Originally, Onyx was going to be a bit more outgoing-- a bit more like Amber. * Onyx's weapon is also the weapon of choice of Michelangelo, my favorite ninja turtle. * Onyx is partly colorblind. *Onyx being turned into a gargoyle was inspired by the Gravity Falls AU(Alternate Universe) known as 'Monster Falls'. *Onyx has a habit of biting on her finger- not her nails, her FINGER- or pens when she is concentrating. Category:A to Z Category:A&O's content Category:OCs